Morgan Elysian
Morgan Concendo is a character played by Ellen on World 42. Biography The Right/Wrong Reasons Althea and Aldaren Sicarius were a couple for the right reasons in the wrong enviornment. Their relationship was not a healthy one, marked with alcoholism, infidelity, and abuse by both parties. In a family where love was discouraged and betrayal, violence, and murder were considered normal, it could be considered madness to be in a relationship, and complete insanity to have a child. But then again, they were never the best at decisions. Thus, Aetheria Morgan Aerendyl was brought into the world. The pregnancy had to be kept secret and only succeeded due to luck, the child's parentage was in doubt until she was born, and Thea and Aldaren's relationship was only somewhat repaired due to the knowledge of the upcoming mistake to be born. Aldaren wanted to make Morgan a Sicarius, and Thea did not. This was a disagreement that was not resolved until an argument between the two. Starting with family politics, it continued into accusations of infidelity, harsh words, blows, and then drawn swords. It came to an end with Thea's sword through Aldaren's chest- a resolution by the way of the death of half the argument. Thea went home soon after and held her infant daughter close; still having her recently deceased husband's blood still on her clothes. Already having drank too much, she was worried about accidently harming Morgan. It was about then that Thea realised she was probably ''not in the best state of mind to be raising a child. Child Support The visit to the Concendo household was a suprise one with a distraight Thea arriving with a child in her arms. She had not seen Amara in years- the two sisters were not alike in many ways. The two conversed briefly, Thea explaining that she needed to keep her daughter safe, and Amara agreed. Thea refused to explain and teleported away shortly after. Somehow, Amara felt that it wasn't one of those farewells that was meant to be temporary. A bit stunned at the matter, she went to introduce Magus to his new adoptive granddaughter. The child was adopted entirely into the Concendo-Elysian family, and grew up with her adoptive mother, Amara, her adoptive brother, Kasharren, her adoptive grandfather, Magus, and her adoptive father, Lucas, who came back later in her childhood. She found herself being raised by Magus quite a bit, and took after the family tradition of showing a high amount of promise in magic. Originally they weren't aware of the circumstances behind Morgan being given up. Best Not To Ask It was the aftermath of a crisis in Ardougne when Thea and Magus met by chance. It had been several years since Thea had last seen Magus or her daughter, and she was the same broken woman that had brought Morgan into his family life several years earlier; dangerous, unstable, with too much alcohol, too many bad decisions, and too much death around and a part of her. Upon Thea asking about her daughter, Magus said that he did absolutely everything that he could do to protect her- and then told Thea that her daughter had died. Thea didn't believe it for even a second, but it was best to not say such. The child would be safer without her in her life. Morgan remained unaware of her past being anything other than what she was told for her entire childhood. Explusion From the Wizard's Tower (Family Traditions) Field Trips Back to the Tower More Field Trips Leaving the Tower (Again) Engagement The "Godless Healing Trio" and other Such Events Varrock Appearance With green eyes and bright red hair (often with a different colour added in), Morgan stands to a height of 5'9" that she has only recently gotten used to. Once fairly gawky, she holds herself with a fair bit of confidence, despite still looking a bit young for her age. She has slightly tanned skin and her ears have a distinct point to them that could be considered unusual for a human. Personality Despite being somebody whose biological parents were/are pretty crazy, Morgan's turned into a fairly good person. She has always been a bit shy, though she's become more outgoing in recent yars. Reluctant to cause confrontation, she becomes quite upset when it has to occur, and dislikes it when others she cares about causes conflict. She will usually see the good in a person before the bad, though her excessive trust in strangers has faded due to recent events. The World Events and destruction that the gods have caused has caused her to gain a more cynical view of the world and lose her faith in the gods, though she would like to still think the world as a whole is good. She is protective of those she cares for-. Morgan's alignment could be described as "neutral good". Abilities *Morgan's hearing is quite good, and she has a good memory- highly preferring to hear things rather than read them. She's able to write very well, but her reading is slower than most due to mild dyslexia, which she has worked quite hard on to bypass. *Magic stuff to be edited in. Trivia *It is a character trait of Morgan's that she tends to make '''good' decisions. Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Lunar Mages Category:Aerendyls Category:Modern Magic user Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Youth Category:Crossbreeds